country_music_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
John Rich from Big
Country Music Star who used to be in Lonestar and is now in Big And Rich John Rich performed at the outdoor festival before the gunman open fire, He joined the Fox News from Los Angeles. John Rich tells them where he was when that massacre started. Here is what John Rich said We played about 9 minutes to 2 hours before Jason Aldean, And so we had actually loaded up our bus and there's a little Country bar that I have in Las Vegas that I own. And we went over there as Big & Rich and Cowboy Troy to play a little after show set. So we were over there on stage there and got the tap on the shoulder that there was an active shooter, But what they told us is they thought there were multiple active shooters and didn't know where they were. And so we immediately stopped playing and got everybody away from the windows and tried to secure the location I made a phone call back to a friend of mine who plays with Jason Aldean and couldn't believe he actually answer the phone but he did, said they had just thrown him and a bunch of the guys into pickup trucks and were burning rubber out of the parking lot trying to get them out of there and that the bullets were literally flying through the tour buses, through the instruments on stage, through the rigging, he said he looked up in the back of the pickup and all he saw was bodies everywhere it's unbelieveable! It was probably 2:00 in the morning, Vegas Time, When we got word that they had neutralized this shooter and that they didn't think there were anymore, But I can tell like my partner Big Kenny, he stepped off our tour bus, as a SWAT team was coming straight down the street riffles aimed right at him, He throws his hands up and says "Hey guys, it's me." And they said "Get back on the bus." LAPD and all the first responders activated instantaneously on this deal I watched it happen in real time it was nothing short of impressive watching them move through that town like that. In the bar that I have we have a big emphasis on veterans and active duty I have a lot of police officers that come and hang out there and so I actually had a Minneapolis police officer off-duty was in my bar hanging out and he came up to me and he showed me his badge and he says "I'm Officer-" I forget his last name but "I'm an officer and I am not armed for the first time ever I can't believe it! Are you armed" I said "Yes sir I am armed and I have my concealed weapons permit." and I said "Yes I am armed" and he goes "Can I have your firearm so I can hold point on this front door?" So I handed over my firearm to him, everybody got behind him for about 2 hours without flinching this guy kept a point on that front door just in case somebody came through. Country Music is really a unique genre I think because of the relationship between the singers and the fans you know we hangout with them, we talk to them, we'll go have fun with them, Our concerts are very interactive with our fans I'm a Country Music fan so I'm a fan of other singers and it's like a big family out there there was one guy that I'm good friends with named DJ Silver if you go look him up he's a great guy and he plays with Jason Aldean, Man this guy tells me that his 6 month old son who I met before the show and got a picture with, his 6 month old son and the nanny who was watching him were in the room next door to the shooter on the 32nd floor literally in the room next door and he went for about 3 or 4 hours and didn't know where his son was. You look out and you see these Country Music fans these people were coming to the show from Southern California, from Arizona , Nevada, Canada, they were from all over the place. During the Big & Rich show every show we bring up veterans and active duty on stage and at one point we had all 22,000 people at that show with their iPhones up in the air and the bright light on facing the stage singing in unison God Bless America. And I look at that and I go there's no race in that, there's no politics in that, there's no religion in that, That's just America with 1 voice all singing a song about our country celebrating the fact that we have the freedom to have these big outdoor music festivals and live our lives. That was literally going on about 2 hours before this shooting started. ''His interview speech will continue if you watch the video, Some of it is on there due to plagiarism claim. ''